


Stress Relief

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Personal Assistant Kindaichi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Kindaichi keeps his composure for all of ten seconds while the door down the hall shuts behind Ushijima, before sagging into the chair and letting out a long, drawn-out moan.Calloused fingers soothe his tense thighs in reward for what he just did, and Kindaichi lets his teary eyes close. Warm streaks of water drip down his cheeks as he lies back panting open-mouthed, uncaring if another person comes in.-Iwaizumi tends to get bored on long days. But that's OK, because among everything else, that's what Kindaichi is there for.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I fully intend to keep this ship alive with smut.
> 
> I like this dynamic. I just... like it... for some reason. I hope others do too.
> 
> I posted this on my [Tumblr](https://lozza342.tumblr.com/) last night. I tend to post headcanons and short fics and stuff on there that I don't here.

The screen blurred about a minute ago. He's staring at vague shapes of black lines on the monitor. His hands are stuck to the keyboard with sweat, unmoving. 

"Kindaichi." 

Snapped out of his trance, his head whips up to see his boss's one o'clock, and he makes a _ squeak _ of surprise. Really, he wants to bash his head on the desk, but he doesn't think it's appropriate in front of a man of significantly high rank in the company. "E-Evening, sir." He says, playing off the squeak. 

It comes out more of a whisper than fully-formed words. 

"Sore throat?" 

"N-No, I-" Kindaichi's fingers curl, digging crescent shapes into his palms. "I'm fine… Ha-" Gritting his teeth, Kindaichi takes a breath. "Iwaizumi-san isn't ba-_ ack _ yet." 

The man in front of him frowns, extends a hand to Kindaichi’s face and in the moment, he can't even recoil from it. 

The backs of his fingers are so cool, pressing against his sweaty forehead. 

"You're burning up, do you need some water?" He asks, face contorting in concern. It's quite endearing to see that on Ushijima's face, but Kindaichi isn't able to think anything right now. 

"No- No that- I'm OK, you don't have to do that," Kindaichi assures, hands up to placate him, "Thank you, but, uh, could you possibly… r-reschedule?" 

Looking around to the office behind, as if Iwaizumi would pop out of nowhere, Ushijima hums. "When will he be back?" 

"H-Half hour?" 

Apparently not. 

"M-Maybe _ quarter _?" He corrects, eyes watering. 

Better. 

Ushijima makes a rumbling hum before nodding. "I'll come back in fifteen minutes." He says, turning and walking back out again. 

Kindaichi keeps his composure for all of ten seconds while the door down the hall shuts behind Ushijima, before sagging into the chair and letting out a long, drawn-out moan. 

Calloused fingers soothe his tense thighs in reward for what he just did, and Kindaichi lets his teary eyes close. Warm streaks of water drip down his cheeks as he lies back panting open-mouthed, uncaring if another person comes in. 

Iwaizumi's tongue runs along the bottom edge of his cock ring. "You should get back to work, Kindaichi." Iwaizumi suggests, voice wrecked. Still, remarkably composed for someone just deep-throating him. 

"Y-Yessir." Kindaichi moans, revelling in Iwaizumi's tongue a few moments more before Iwaizumi pulls back and leaves him with nothing. 

Kindaichi knows when Iwaizumi 'suggests' something, it's best to follow it. So Kindaichi leans back forward, elbows on the desk, and begins typing. He can't quite remember where he left off, but in his immaculate record of keeping order, one slip-up couldn't hurt. 

It would be Iwaizumi's fault if he double-booked, or agreed to something Iwaizumi wanted to avoid. 

Like a meeting over lunch with Oikawa and Matsukawa. 

_ Good afternoon both, _

_ I can confirm he is free between twelve and two on Friday. I shall let him know you expect him at your office just after midday. _

_ Kind Regards, _

_ Kindaichi Yuutarou, PA to Iwaizumi Hajime _

Well, it _ might _ be important… 

The sound of typing seems to satisfy Iwaizumi, and he sinks back down on his cock. Expert tongue curling around his shaft and sucking silently. Kindaichi can't seem to understand why he enjoys it like this. At least the other way around, _ he's _ the one being pleasured. 

Still, Kindaichi can't really complain, even as Iwaizumi bobs his head, sinks all the way down and swallows around him, as he's forced to come dry while his hips are held down. He tries to chase further orgasm, a satisfying one, body bucking violently as Iwaizumi continues teasing him, but it gets him nowhere. 

Oversensitive, Kindaichi whines, bottom lip bitten while fingers remove his ring, then begin to pump him with purpose. Kindaichi slumps over his desk, head resting on crossed forearms. 

"Hah-Hajime- Too- Too much-" He stutters between whimpers, but Iwaizumi pinches his thigh softly. 

"We're at work, Kindaichi." 

"S-Sorry, Iwaizumi-san." He corrects, earning him a tongue swiping over the head of his cock slowly but surely forced to harden in Iwaizumi's hold. 

"You're doing well, Kindaichi. Would be a shame if someone else walked in though, don't you think?" Iwaizumi said with humour hidden beneath mocking. 

Honestly, Kindaichi couldn't care less anymore. It's not like he's the one who started it. Iwaizumi would have all the explaining to do. Why he's casually sucking off his PA when he should be in a meeting with his own boss. "He'll be- twelve minutes." 

"Too long…" 

Kindaichi yips as his chair is pushed backwards, and quickly leans away from the desk to sit back in the chair, gripping the armrests. "What are you-" 

Not even bothering to wipe his spit-shined lips, Iwaizumi leans up to catch Kindaichi's own, thrusting his tongue into his mouth like he's wont to do when he wants him to shut up. 

And you bet Kindaichi obliges, words dissolving in his mouth as he lets Iwaizumi take it over, tasting thickness of sweat. Iwaizumi still holds him in his hand, deft fingers sliding through spit and precome just to hear the wanton noises in the back of his throat. 

After the initial shock, Kindaichi slowly relaxes his muscles to fall limp in the chair, gasping and moaning between wet, messy kisses. Satisfied with the result, Iwaizumi pulls back. "Tell Ushijima I'm back." 

"What-" 

"_ Call him _." 

"I-Iwaizumi-san?" Kindaichi asks unsurely, biting his lip, timid gaze following the movement as Iwaizumi stands. 

"Return me the favour. Meetings are dreadfully boring." Iwaizumi grumbles, almost petulant, "Especially with him." 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kindaichi nods "O-OK…" 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, like he's expecting him to refuse, but grins all the same. "Ah, but better put this back on." 

Kindaichi licks his lips, eyes wide and nodding like a car ornament when he spots the ring slung around Iwaizumi's middle finger. Maybe he's a little far gone, pressure in his cock maddening. Although he needs to come, the idea in his head is appealing. 

However, when Kindaichi reaches for it, Iwaizumi pulls his hand away. "I can do it. You call Ushijima." 

The metal is still warm where Iwaizumi teases it over his cooling skin, running the ridge from tip to base while he kneels back down to get closer. "Yessir." He says breathily, leaning forward to pick up his phone and speed dial Ushijima's number. 

_ Ushijima Wakatoshi. _

Even the mere sound of him saying his greeting makes Kindaichi jump, but it could also be the way Iwaizumi sucks on the head of his cock, flicking his tongue over his urethra teasingly. 

"_Yes?_" Kindaichi squeaks, until his entire body thrums hot, face tingling. "Ah! S-Sorry, Ushijima-san," Iwaizumi's grinning around Kindaichi, trying not to laugh at his expense. "I- _ ah _\- just wanted to let you know, Iwaizumi-san is b-back now." 

His teeth are gritted hard as Iwaizumi pulls off with a small pop, replacing his mouth with the cock ring and sliding it down in a fluid motion. Kindaichi tries not to make a noise, covering his mouth with his hand as tears drip over his cheeks. 

_ Thank you, Kindaichi-kun. I'll be there in five minutes. _

He hangs up without waiting for an answer, as is typical of Ushijima, and the clock is now ticking. Shakily, Kindaichi struggles putting the receiver down, smashing it into the phone awkwardly. 

Kindaichi's heart doesn't need to go any faster, but it does, pounding rapidly against his ribcage so hard his chest _ aches _, but he loves it. The adrenaline pumps through him and leaves his mind dizzy. "On his way?" Iwaizumi asks too casually as he pushes Kindaichi's chair out again and stands up. 

"Y-Yeah, five minutes." 

"Great." Iwaizumi says with a smile more devious than warm. "We should probably get you into my office, then." 

"Yeah." Kindaichi agrees dumbly, though his limbs don't move. Iwaizumi takes it upon himself to grab his hand and pull him out of his chair. It accompanies a peeling sound, his sweaty skin off the leather, and Kindaichi grimaces. 

"You wanna put something on?" 

"N-Nah, let's just-" 

Five minutes. 

Ushijima is pretty - make that _ scarily _ \- accurate with timing. Kindaichi's years as Iwaizumi's PA taught him that. 

Among other things… 

Kindaichi still somehow manages to trip over his own feet when Iwaizumi pulls him through into his office - conveniently just opposite his desk, through glass doors so he can communicate wordlessly when he's bored. If he's _ significantly _ bored, he'll summon Kindaichi with a 'come hither' motion, never failing to send a chill up his spine. 

Iwaizumi steadies him with hands on his arms, soothing the skin there. "Careful, Kindaichi." He says in genuine concern, somehow completely unperturbed by Kindaichi's half-nakedness. "Stay here, I need to wash up." Before Kindaichi can even affirm, Iwaizumi pecks a kiss to his lips, fingers running through his hair where he pulls his head down. "I love you, by the way." 

"I-" Kindaichi begins to say it back, but he can't quite get there when Iwaizumi presses a finger to his lips. 

"I know, Yuutarou… I know. You don't have to tell me." 

Kindaichi simply stares after him as Iwaizumi dips out to the washroom, the sound of soft breathing falling dull in the empty air. "I want to." 

Maybe he's good at showing it, but he still wants to say it. 

"I love you too, Hajime." 

The ridiculousness of standing bare-ass in Iwaizumi's mostly see-through office doesn't get to him until he looks down to his feet curling toes nervously in the carpet and his raging cock stares back at him. Sighing, Kindaichi spins around once to take in the familiar office. It's a little dizzying in his endorphin-addled brain, but he always feels a little dizzy in here. 

A shelf stacked high with books to where even Kindaichi struggles to reach, two low cushioned chairs around a small coffee table and then, of course, there's Iwaizumi's desk towards the back, in front of a single slim window running from ceiling to floor, semi-circular around his desk chair. His computer screens are on one side, leaving the rest free for paperwork (and Kindaichi, when Iwaizumi has to work late and gets pent up). 

Three chairs surround the outside for small meetings, almost as high-end as Iwaizumi's own. 

It's a cushy office. Sometimes Iwaizumi says he despises it, but Kindaichi knows he likes it in here. 

"Hey, I got you a water." The sudden appearance of Iwaizumi makes him jump out of his skin, whipping his body around at the voice. "Woah, chill." 

_ Chill. _ "You gave me a heart attack!" 

Iwaizumi looks at him and chuckles uncontrollably. "Such a drama llama!" Iwaizumi scoffs, and they both stop dead. 

"Hajim-_ ulf! _" 

Iwaizumi shoves a glass of water to Kindaichi's mouth roughly, face falling serious. "I never said that." 

Taking the glass, Kindaichi giggles softly before turning his face serious also, flicking his eyes to avoid the glare Iwaizumi sends him for it. "Yessir." He says, and downs the water pretty quickly after that, not missing Iwaizumi's gaze on his Adam's apple. 

The chair creaks when Iwaizumi sits down in it, hands quickly undoing his tie. "Come here." Iwaizumi's tone along with the motion of his fingers has Kindaichi complying instantly, standing shakily in front of him, gaze locked to the side. Iwaizumi undoes Kindaichi's shirt buttons one by one and slides it off his shoulders with ghosting fingers, kicking it under the desk out of view. Kindaichi turns around when motioned to and places his empty glass on the desk. "Precaution." Iwaizumi tugs his hands behind his back, and Kindaichi realises. 

"Oh…" 

"Yup." Iwaizumi says with a grin, tying Kindaichi's hands together with his tie, tightening it enough that Kindaichi wouldn't be able to break free. "I hate that tie anyway. Oikawa bought it for me." 

A blush creeps up Kindaichi's back and Iwaizumi kisses the flushed skin. 

"You look beautiful today." Iwaizumi says softly, running his hands down over Kindaichi's hips and over his exposed ass. He teases a thumb near his entrance, but slides his hands down his thighs soon after. 

Iwaizumi could probably watch Kindaichi all day - preferably naked - just… doing normal things. Like cooking and writing and handiwork. Muscles moving under tanned skin stretched taut. Yeah… That's a fantasy he'd gladly stay in forever. 

This was fine for today. 

All Kindaichi can hear is Iwaizumi's belt clinking as he unbuckles it, then the zip as he undoes his trousers. "Turn around." He orders, physically turning him around. "Keep your mouth on me, steady. Let me use it, and if you're good I'll give you a taste of my come." 

"G-Got it." Kindaichi stutters, flushing red. 

"Good." Iwaizumi breathes, slipping his hand in his boxers and pulling his cock free. He already looks ready to blow, but still pushes Kindaichi to kneel beneath his desk with a rough hand in his hair. "All the way, now." 

The back of Kindaichi's throat flares automatically at the familiar sting of his scalp, Iwaizumi’s hand pulling him to line up with Kindaichi’s mouth. When it’s where he wants it, he pulls him down to set a brutal pace. 

Well, as soon as Ushijima gets there, he can't really do anything but subtle. This is his only chance to fuck his throat like he means it. And mean it he does, biting his lip hard to stop from moaning too loud. Grunts make it through every time the head hits the back of Kindaichi's throat, but they're muffled easily. 

"Kindaichi…” Iwaizumi breathes, thrusting his hips in rhythm in his chair. The meeting at this point is of secondary importance. He hasn’t had chance to look through his notes yet. At least he’s very good at winging it. Hyper-aware of the wet sounds of Kindaichi’s mouth stretched around him, Iwaizumi wishes Ushijima would take his time every once in a while. 

It’s only when he sees Ushijima step past the inside window of his office that he knows he’s out of time. 

It doesn’t stop him pressing Kindaichi down and coming hard down his throat with no warning. Ushijima seems perplexed by the absence of Kindaichi at his desk, but soon turns to see Iwaizumi. 

Kindaichi wants to swallow, wants to cough out the feeling of come sliding down his throat.His eyes sting with watery tears, and his hands struggle against Iwaizumi’s tie. Yet Iwaizumi’s hand doesn’t move, fingers curled tight in his hair. Then the sound of the office door opening hits his ears and dread settles in, piercing into his abdomen. It’s soon overtaken by thrill, though, as Iwaizumi’s hand softens to stroke his hair. He can almost hear Iwaizumi whispering “good boy” into his ear with the softness of the gesture, and even strokes his fingers over Kindaichi’s cheek. 

“Good Afternoon, Ushijima.” Iwaizumi greets, like his softened cock isn’t currently surrounded by the wetness of a mouth, now comfortably fitted around half of his cock, wet lips fastened in a ring and tongue flat. 

Kindaichi's so perfect, Iwaizumi can't focus on anything else even as he shakes Ushijima's hand with the one previously gripping his hair. He's entirely sure it's sweaty and greasy but Ushijima doesn't seem to pay it any mind as he sits opposite him. 

Slowly regaining some rational thought, he gathers some paper together and subtly nudges the mouse of his computer to wake it up. Even though these meetings are regular, talking over stat reports and checking company figures they couldn't otherwise discuss efficiently over email, today Iwaizumi is more enthusiastic. With his post-orgasm energy, he settles easily into the meeting and is actually quite… comfortable. 

Even as Kindaichi gets restless, mouth watering and lips uneasy, Iwaizumi only has to slide his hand under the desk once to adjust him, and pat his head in thanks before continuing. 

For Kindaichi, it feels like hours, face streamed with drying tears and saliva. He's only about halfway down Iwaizumi's cock, and as it's slowly hardening again, Kindaichi can’t help but suckle. While he’d never stimulate Iwaizumi while he was oversensitive, like this he’s glad to help out. It goes against his earlier orders, but from the sounds of things, the meeting’s over. 

If he gets punished for it, well, he gets punished. 

It comes quicker than expected, when Iwaizumi shoves his desk chair forward without warning. Startled, Kindaichi pulls back in time not to have the thing shoved back down his throat, but a hand shoves him down afterwards anyway. He can feel Iwaizumi’s disappointment in the roughness of his tug back off. 

“Would you like me to see you out?” Iwaizumi asks, pulling his chair from beneath the desk, hands shaking on the armrests as he pushes himself up. 

“I can do that. Thank you, Iwaizumi.” Ushijima says and Iwaizumi sits back down, heart pounding in relief. Instead, he bows his head and hands over some of the notes. “I take it you sent Kindaichi-kun home? He looked unwell.” 

Desperately keeping a straight face, Iwaizumi nodded. “He, uh, I think he had a sore throat… among other things…” 

“He told me he didn’t.” 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi breathes with humour, “Well, he always tries to play things off as nothing. He doesn’t like to cause trouble.” Smiling fondly, he watches Ushijima nod, thankfully taking that at face value. 

“It’s good that you keep an eye on him.” 

Kindaichi blushes hard under the desk, unimaginably warm. It’s just the right side of claustrophobic that he's fairly comfortable, even if his arms ache and his knees hurt. 

"After all, where would I be without him?" Iwaizumi says with a grin. "Not coming or going, that's for sure." 

Ushijima laughs softly. It's a rare thing for him to do, and it leaves a warm spark in the office. Kindaichi's always found him so hard to read, he's never known if the guy even likes him half the time, so the revelation hits him hard. "I hope he feels better tomorrow." 

"Me too! I have a busy schedule tomorrow… I think." Iwaizumi tosses in humorously. Ushijima's lips twitch, but other than that his expression doesn't change. 

"I'll be taking my leave now." Ushijima says with a nod of his head, slipping the notes into his own pad and walking out. 

Both Iwaizumi and Kindaichi breathe simultaneous sighs of relief, hearts beating too fast. Even a few seconds after he's gone, they stay unmoving. 

"Do I have anything after this?" Iwaizumi asks, slumping back in his chair. 

Biting his lip, Kindaichi closes his eyes and thinks. "You're taking me on a date tonight." 

"What?" Iwaizumi asks, head dipping to catch Kindaichi's shadowed face under the desk. "Shit- Sorry I-!" 

Straight face turning into a smirk, then into a grin before Kindaichi starts laughing, opening his eyes to look at Iwaizumi's horrified ones. "You didn't forget. I just decided." 

His tone sounds self-satisfied, and clearly Iwaizumi can't let that slide, taking Kindaichi's shoulders and pulling him out from under the desk. "You don't decide shit." He says, though it's less composed. His giddiness is hard to hide from Kindaichi, sounding way too excited. 

Oh, he'll definitely get his date. 

Iwaizumi pushes his hips against the desk that rattles some at the force. "I take it I really don't have anything after this, then?" 

"No sir." 

"Good. Then no-one should be coming by." Iwaizumi confirms with a grin as he stands up to take off his belt, then peeling down the rest of his trousers and boxers to his ankles. 

"It doesn't mean-" It doesn't erase the possibility that _ someone _ will come around. 

Iwaizumi doesn't care, as is apparent when he cuts him off with a kiss, forcing him to bend down to accommodate when Iwaizumi sits back down again. The fingers of one hand soothe the back of his neck. The other touches cold metal to his skin there, slides something suspiciously flat and cool around it. When Iwaizumi lets him pull back, sliding his hand from around Kindaichi's neck down his chest, the metal hangs there. 

"Iwaizumi-san…" 

"Well, you did disobey me, didn't you?" 

Kindaichi bites his lip, dropping his gaze and nodding guiltily. 

"What's that?" Iwaizumi asks again, head tilted and lips in a frown. 

"Yes sir. I disobeyed you." 

The solemness of his response, his face of mess with dried tear tracks, his mussed and unruly hair, the contortion of his shoulders, the belt hung loose around him against flushed skin. It's truly the look of his greatest fantasy. Kindaichi Yuutarou _ is _ his fantasy. All his. "Then you don't mind if I put you in your place, do you?" 

"No sir." Kindaichi says, licking his dry lips and vibrating in arousal. He knows he looks a mess, he knows he's flushed red all over. Even with his gaze low he knows Iwaizumi is studying him. He hopes he finds him adequate. At least, he _ feels _ degraded like this, he desires Iwaizumi's words to tell him that. Reassurance that he's enjoying it too. 

Because Kindaichi is definitely enjoying it. He always enjoys doing his best for Iwaizumi. 

No words come, not yet, just hands on his hips pulling him forward roughly after ample surveyance. Kindaichi stumbles forward into Iwaizumi, arms trying and failing to flail out to keep him steady. He makes a noise of discomfort as his face hits Iwaizumi's shoulder and knee bashes the chair. 

"I know you're sorry, baby, but what boss would I be if I let you off?" Iwaizumi rumbles into his ear before pushing him back again. He knows Kindaichi doesn't mind being moved like a ragdoll, doesn't resist when Iwaizumi grabs hold of each end of the belt around his neck and threads the leather through the buckle to pull it tight. "Heh. Look at that, it suits you." 

Kindaichi's entire body burns. The leather presses mildly uncomfortably against his Adam's apple, and every movement of the belt held in Iwaizumi's hand is felt against the sensitive skin on his neck. Hell, he can feel his _ heartbeat _ against the leather, harder the tighter Iwaizumi pulls. 

"You wanna hold something, Yuutarou?" Iwaizumi asks, chest heaving with his breaths suddenly heavy. Never had he thought he'd see something this erotic. Right in front of him to touch, to feel, to do with as he pleased. 

Kindaichi's gaze flicks to something on his desk. It's a stress ball that he bought for him not long after he started. Seeing he fidgeted a lot, Kindaichi had bought it and sheepishly handed it to him without a word one morning. 

Honestly it was one of the moments Iwaizumi recognised as falling a little bit more in love with him for. 

Since they became close, he’s had Kindaichi to relieve his stress. Just by giving him a smile sometimes, or sticking his tongue out in bouts of playfulness through the window, even occasionally unintentionally distracting him in a meeting. He tends to gesticulate a lot when he’s on the phone, for example, and sometimes Iwaizumi can even _ hear _ his cheerful tone by the way his mouth moves. 

And of course, more recently, he’s had this. Kindaichi like putty in his hands. A life-sized stress ball. 

Iwaizumi’s happy to take the much less human, much less _ generous _ stress ball for use here, blushing at the memory as he places it gently in Kindaichi's hand. "Now take your punishment." The next movement is anything _ but _ gentle, curling the belt twice more around his hand and yanking Kindaichi forward. He’s careful not to get ahead of himself, assuring he doesn’t cut off Kindaichi’s air, searching Kindaichi’s wild eyes for any signs of unease. 

When he sees none, he curves his free hand over Kindaichi’s side, to the curve of his back and down to his ass. Kindaichi’s lips tremble just in front of his face, desperate to touch his. 

“If I hold you still, I want you to sit in my lap.” Iwaizumi says, keeping any emotion from his voice. Kindaichi nods an OK and Iwaizumi sets his strong hands on Kindaichi’s hips. 

It’s a little awkward with no arms, but Kindaichi manages to keep his balance with Iwaizumi’s help to step through the spaces in the arm rests, then lower himself onto Iwaizumi’s lap facing him. He keeps the stress ball firm in his hand the entire time, fingers digging in as if it would help keep his balance. 

“Good boy.” Iwaizumi says calmly, rubbing his hands over Kindaichi’s soft flanks. He edges him a little closer, their cocks close to touching. Conscious of the amount of time Kindaichi’s spent erect, he silently vows to make it as quick as possible. It’s not like they do this sort of thing all the time. Leaning over, he slides open the middle drawer of his desk - the most inconspicuous one - and rummages for the nondescript bottle of lube he keeps there. 

He’s barely ever used this one, as opposed to the one he keeps in his bedside table. While they haven't moved in together yet, haven't even announced being together yet, Kindaichi sleeps over his more often than not nowadays. Iwaizumi doesn't like him having to catch a train every day, especially working late. It's much easier to drive him home to his and seduce him with good food and charming smiles. 

He lathers the lube over his fingers and slides them over the crease of Kindaichi's ass, the man jolting at the cold. Iwaizumi doesn't take his eyes off of Kindaichi's, using his free hand to tilt Kindaichi's face to look at him whenever he looks away. Eventually, he doesn't try to dip away again, uneasily holding his gaze. "You're cute when you're embarrassed. I ever tell you that?" 

Kindaichi blinks slowly, giving himself time away from the intensity of Iwaizumi's eyes before he has to look back into them. "N-No sir." He says, biting his lip when Iwaizumi's first finger breaches him. 

"Ah, but you're always cute, Yuutarou." 

The thighs on his tense as he thrusts in his finger, already teasing his walls, twisting and curling with purpose. Kindaichi shuts his eyes again, moaning quietly between them. Adding his second finger, slower, careful, Iwaizumi watches his face contort. In the light, the tear stains on his face reflect beautifully and Iwaizumi can't keep his eyes off of him. 

Breaths ghost over Kindaichi's neck. The band around it moves a little, and the sound of strained leather lets him know Iwaizumi's holding it again. He tugs it slightly, tightening the loop around Kindaichi's neck and reducing his air flow. Small chaste kisses are littered over any stretch of skin they can, sending little tingles over his body while it undulates with the rhythm of fingers. 

As hard and desperate as he is, Kindaichi feels great like this. He'd happily let himself be carried on this feeling forever. Being held on the brink by his lover, so deep in love and lust he can't imagine being apart right now. 

Fingers slow and the body beneath Kindaichi shifts, readying itself. 

"I love you, Yuutarou." Iwaizumi says in a breath, sliding his hands down over Kindaichi's upper thighs and heaving him up. In response, Kindaichi pushes up on shaking legs, alleviates the need for Iwaizumi's strength, only guidance as he positions him. One of his hands leaves, and Kindaichi opens his eyes to see Iwaizumi lining his cock up. "Sit." 

Kindaichi obeys, steadily lowering himself to be seated entirely on his cock. It fills him completely and wholly, and they both moan in unison. So close, their hearts beat opposite each other in their chests, and even then, Iwaizumi pulls him closer with an arm around his lower back. 

"Good boy." He says again, and Kindaichi blushes as his body responds, unconsciously shifting forward. His cock is pinned against Iwaizumi's shirt and he feels every fibre of it, fire where the buttons press flush against his sensitive skin. 

He so badly needs to come, but the pressure around his neck increases as his body moves, so he wills himself to still. "Haj...ime." Kindaichi moans, and Iwaizumi kisses his chapped lips. Once. Twice. 

Iwaizumi carefully thrusts upwards, leaving Kindaichi to bounce in his thighs. He's heavy, but Iwaizumi can take it. Neither of them are going to last long anyway. He continues a rhythm, capturing Kindaichi's mouth in a kiss when he can, swallowing one or two needy moans in the process. "You can ride me if you want. You're doing so well." He says softly, hand on Kindaichi's back rubbing a thumb up and down in encouragement until Kindaichi gathers the courage to move too. 

It's easier like this. Iwaizumi can feel the tension inside Kindaichi from his thighs likely burning from the movement. It's great, and has him bucking harder to feel more, slap of skin echoing in the room. Kindaichi towers over him when he's heaving himself up, so Iwaizumi tightens his hold on the belt a little more, forcing him to stay lower. 

Kindaichi's breathing is still shallow, still leaves him dizzy, and even when it cuts off entirely, he keeps going, earning him a hand running through his messy hair, pulling him down so his head rests on the top of Iwaizumi's chair. "You can… stop now." Iwaizumi heaves, kissing his wet cheek and letting him breathe again. 

The air is thick hitting the back of Kindaichi's throat. He drinks it like it's water and sinks down onto Iwaizumi's shoulder, body flagging against him as his heart rapidly pumps oxygen back into his muscles. It's like he can _ feel _ it, his blood pressure slowly evening. It's like coming down from a high, and Kindaichi can't help but sob. 

He wants to cling onto Iwaizumi, but his arms won't move. Nothing to do but moan, Kindaichi lets Iwaizumi take over again, hand stroking his hair. 

"Shh, baby. You're OK." Iwaizumi soothes, teeth gritted as he thrusts up desperately. The sheer trust Kindaichi has in him is dizzying in itself, let alone the desperation to continue pleasing him. "You did so good." 

More than made up for his intentional slip-up earlier. 

That's why Iwaizumi slides his hand between them and grips Kindaichi's cock hard in his hand. 

Kindaichi wails into his shoulder, body jolting heavily at the sensation. Iwaizumi's fingers curl around him and begin pumping hard, thumb swiping over the head of his neglected cock with purpose each time, drawing him to shudder and moan. "Yuutarou. Come with me." 

The heavy weight trembles in his lap, pitiful whines escaping at his neck. 

"Need more incentive?" 

The feeling now familiar, Kindaichi readies for his airflow to cut off, body kicking into hyperdrive. His pulse races against the leather, his breath catches and he can barely make a sound. 

Iwaizumi's hand tightens around him, twists as Iwaizumi thrusts upwards and comes inside him with a shout, own head falling against Kindaichi's shoulder. Despite the lack of blood flow - or perhaps _ because _ of the lack of blood flow - Kindaichi comes too. It's powerful, and Kindaichi feels like he loses minutes in bliss, somewhere light and airy, where his lungs fill with nothing but Iwaizumi. 

When Kindaichi stills against him with even breath, Iwaizumi slumps down, over his concern. "That was so fucking hot." 

He gets no answer from Kindaichi for a few seconds, but when aftershocks rattle Kindaichi's body, he sighs. "Yeah." 

Kindaichi wants to sleep, he's so drained and tired. Even uncomfortably sat on Iwaizumi's softened cock, this is where his wants to stay. 

Except Iwaizumi has other plans. With soothing fingers, he slides the cock ring off. It's one swift, smooth motion to keep stimulation to a minimum. Kindaichi still lets a soft sob out at the pain it wrought. He lets go of the belt and slowly undoes that, too, noting the red lines where it's dug in. 

He secretly hopes they don't fade too quickly. 

Lastly, he undoes the binds of his tie around Kindaichi's wrists. As expected, it's stretched a little and crumpled beyond use, and when he brings Kindaichi's wrists in front of him where he can see, they're also red from pressure and rubbing. 

"I'm gonna have to get you up." Iwaizumi says, and even with Kindaichi's protests, he gets the drowsy man to stand, then promptly spins them around and sits Kindaichi in his chair. 

Kindaichi grimaces at the wet feeling in his ass, and that he's currently leaking said wetness onto Iwaizumi's expensive chair, but Iwaizumi doesn't seem to care as he pulls up his boxers and trousers and doing them up. 

"I'm getting water for us both. Don't move." 

"'m not gonna move." Kindaichi says tiredly, leaning forward to pick up the stress ball he'd been holding the entire time and moulding it much gentler in his hands. 

When Iwaizumi leaves for the bathroom, Kindaichi sits up a little, runs fingers over his neck. His throat burns slightly, and it still feels weird to swallow, but it feels… nice. Almost like he still has the leather around him. 

Kindaichi places the stress ball neatly back where it was last, and waits for Iwaizumi to come back, pushing through his door with his back, two glasses of water in hand. Placing one in front of Kindaichi, Iwaizumi slumps into one of the opposite chairs and puts his feet up on his desk, downing the water like it's his first beer of the night. "It's getting late. Do you still want that date?" 

Kindaichi lazily fingers the ring of his glass, sipping the water carefully and savouring the way it cools and soothes his throat. "Could we…" Kindaichi pauses at the rumbling of his voice, taking a few more sips. "...Just go back to yours?" 

Iwaizumi's face flushes at the way Kindaichi's voice sounds utterly wrecked, biting his bottom lip. 

"I-Is that OK?" 

_ OK?! _ "Yeah, yes! Let me get my coat." Iwaizumi says, jumping out of his chair into action. 

"H-Hajime?" Kindaichi asks timidly, wringing his hands. "Could you get my clothes?" 

Feeling his body flush in realisation, Iwaizumi nods. "Sure thing, champ." 

\- 

Neither of them expect anything after their exhausting day. In fact, while they made out multiple times over that evening and confessed their newfound favourite kinks, it simply ended with them curled around each other with promises of patience and trust. (Maybe a collar for Kindaichi.) 

**Author's Note:**

> From just one comment a month, you can keep a Loz from disappearing.  
If you like this ship please let me know. I need to know there are actual fellow IwaKin shippers out there. I cannot be the only one!
> 
> Otherwise... Leave a kudos? Maybe? If you want?


End file.
